It is desirable to use renewable feedstocks (e.g., natural oil-derived fatty acids or fatty esters) as a source material for synthesizing industrially important organic compounds that have been conventionally manufactured from petroleum feedstocks. One useful reaction for modifying the structure of natural oil-derived feedstocks is metathesis. Metathesis is a catalytic reaction involving the rupture and reformation of carbon-carbon double bonds. When metathesis is applied directly to many natural oil-derived feedstocks, a mixture of products results. For example, when metathesis is applied to a mixture of fatty acid esters, the resulting metathesis products include a mixture of monoesters and diesters of various chain lengths. Due to the similarity in molecular weight and functionality of the products, it is difficult to separate the desired product (e.g., a particular chain length diester) from the other metathesis products.
In view of the foregoing, what is desired is a method by which bifunctional compounds such as dicarboxylic acids, dicarboxylate esters, and dicarboxylate salt compounds can be manufactured in high yields from metathesis reactions applied to starting materials such as fatty acids, fatty esters, fatty acid salts, and mixtures thereof.